The present invention is concerned with a transport container for very pure chemicals having an inner container consisting of synthetic resin with an upper sealing flange, the inner container being in an outer container, which has a protective collar, provided with openings, surrounding the sealing flange in spaced relation thereto.
In the production of electronic components, such as, for example, integrated circuits and high density memories, liquid chemicals are needed, the purity of which must be as high as possible. During transport, storage and handling, contamination of these chemicals must be avoided. Since, in many cases, these chemicals are toxic or harmful in other ways, an inadvertent overflow, for example due to damaging of the transport container, must, therefore, be precluded with great certainty.
The choice of material for such transport containers must, in the first place, satisfy the requirement of excluding all contamination. This requirement is admittedly fulfilled by glass containers, the danger of breakage of which, however, excludes their use as transport containers. In order to keep the stressing of the transport containers as small as possible, containers of the initially mentioned kind have hitherto been exclusively made as pressureless containers, i.e., the containers must not have any substantial internal pressure. Therefore, the removal of the liquid chemicals must also take place without the use of pressure, namely by suction pumps. However, suction pumps have moving parts which rub against one another so that contamination due to wear in the pump cannot be completely avoided.
On the other hand, especially in the case of glass containers, it is known to carry out a removal of the contents by means of an immersion tube by introducing an inert pressurized gas so that a pump is not needed and thus all wear is avoided. However, the high pressure thereby used in this process excludes the procedure in the case of pressureless containers.